zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
J'ral
J'ral is a Felini, a primitive race of anthropomorphic felines, scholar and the older brother of L'ynnx. When he was a child, his parents chose to abandon his newborn baby sister in the woods all because she had been born with a split tail, which they superstitiously believed to be a bad omen. J'ral, however, did not believe and took it upon himself to rescue his baby sister and secretly raise her away from their village. However, J'ral mysteriously disappeared at some point, leaving his sister alone. In truth, J'ral was taken captive by Galra who were scouting their planet for Voltron. Seeing how the Felini worshiped deities based on the Lions, J'ral was taken to be questioned and left imprisoned when they determined he was useless. J'ral was eventually rescued by rebel forces and joined their ranks to fight back against the Galra and keep his home planet and beloved sister out of their hands. Physical description J'ral is a tall, broad shouldered Felini, but is considered much slimmer than other males of his age. His fur is slightly darker than his sister's and his hair is wild, long and dark brown tied in a loose ponytail. His clothing consists of pale red and dark green robes as well as dark brown wraps around his waist, forearms and ankles. Since joining the rebels, J'ral's appearance changed greatly. Due to his time imprisoned by the Galra, J'ral slimmed down slightly due to undernourishment. After joining the rebels, J'ral wears a similar uniform as his fellow rebels consisting of their colors orange and blue. His long hair is tied in a high ponytail and part of his left ear has been severed. The only item from his original attire in tact is his Felini charm necklace. Personality J'ral has always been different from most of his tribe, valuing knowledge and other scholarly pursuits over hunting and physical prowess. In particular, he is passionate about uncovering more of Felini history and culture, usually by finding ancient and forgotten artifacts and uncovering ruins. While not as religious as his tribe, J'ral does indeed believe in the gods and their power, but does not quite believe some of the things his tribe insists upon, such as those born with forked tails being cursed. This in particular applied to his little sister, who was born with a forked tail. J'ral thought the idea of her being cursed simply because of her tail was preposterous and secretly rescued and raised his baby sister away from their tribe. For years, he lovingly tended to and raised her while also keeping her as sheltered from their tribe and the reason for her isolation as much as possible in an effort to protect her feelings. He is extremely protective of L'ynnx and would do anything to keep her safe and happy. As she grew older though, she eventually learned why she was to be kept away from the tribe and decided to become more independent with her survival rather than relying on J'ral for supplies and food. So, J'ral taught her some basic skills and provided her with tools and weapons she could use to hunt with. After joining the rebels, J'ral becomes more assertive and brave, quick to raise arms and fight back against the Galra while also maintaining a level of discipline with planning strategies and not wasting resources in their efforts. Abilities Powers *'Cat physiology:' J'ral's cat physiology grants him a number of natural abilities. **'Claw retraction:' J'ral can extend and retract razor sharp claws in his fingers and toes. **'Prehensile tail:' J'ral's prehensile tail allows him to grab objects like an extra limb. **'Night vision:' He is able to see perfectly in the dark. **'Camouflage:' He can naturally camouflage himself amongst the wilderness of dense forests. **'Enhanced senses and awareness' **'Enhanced jump' **'Enhanced flexibility and balance' Skills *'Felini myth and history:' As a scholar, J'ral is well versed in the known history of his people as well as the extensive pantheon of deities they worship. *'Archaeology and excavation:' As part of his fascination with discovering more of Felini history through ancient ruins, J'ral is well-versed in tending carefully to fragile artifacts and studying structures without damaging or compromising their integrity. *'Medical intuition:' He has a basic knowledge of medical care, able to tend to his own wounds as well as teaching his sister the same. *'Knowledge of local flora:' J'ral has a decent knowledge and familiarity of the flora of Felinus and knows which plants are poisonous, medicinal or otherwise safe to consume. His knowledge of the flora is not as extensive as his sister's. *'Cooking:' J'ral also has some skill in cooking, later passing on the skill and various recipes to his sister so she could take care of herself. *'Technology:' Despite an initially steep learning curve due to hailing from a primitive world and having no experience with advanced technology, J'ral became rather well-versed in use of advanced alien technology during his time fighting alongside the rebels. *'Combat and survival:' J'ral was a scholar rather than a fighter and as such lacked skills to fight or survive in the wilderness on his own. Since many of his archaeological expeditions required venturing deep into the wilderness and potentially crossing paths with dangerous predators, he heavily relied on L'ynnx's superior skills to guide him through and keep him safe. However, since being imprisoned by the Galra and rescued by the rebels, J'ral has gained a significant amount of combat experience, able to properly defend himself against attack. Category:Voltron characters Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good